The present invention relates to robots and more particularly to digital robot control systems and servo controls that are operated in torque control loops in such systems.
In the referenced patent applications, there is disclosed a new economic, high performance digital control system for multiaxis robots. In that digital control system, a multiprocessor servo control having uniquely combined microprocessors provides extended control capacity and performance for multiaxis robot control applications. Reference is made specifically to W.E. 53,227 which pertains to the multiprocessor servo control generally.
The multiprocessor servo control can be embodied differently to function in different control loops. Reference is made to W.E. 53,424 which pertains to a position/velocity multiprocessor servo control. The present invention is directed to a multiprocessor servo control that is structured to provide torque control in a multiaxis digital robot control system.